


Love Is So Sweet yet Bitter

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12





	Love Is So Sweet yet Bitter

Rhaella was pregnant with their second child and she knew it was a going to be a beautiful little girl and her husband was very happy with Viserys but there was a sense of happiness in his eyes when they were on the plane on their way to New York, New York. Aerys was a known for being mad but Rhaella knew how to control his anger with a simple kiss telling him “you are my love together,we are ruling.” He smiled so sweetly at her with the twinkle in her violet eyes. As Aerys touched her stomach he felt just how strong the baby was in her stomach. As she put her hand on his she said “ this is our beautiful little girl who is going to be strong to hold Viserys together.” The air pilot said “ welcome to New York.” 

3 hours after the plane ride   
As she stared outside the window she felt that her baby was going to come but she was so miserable from all the morning sickness she has had. She needed someone who loved her emotionally to so she told her baby in her tummy love me.


End file.
